A “robot,” as used herein, is an electro-mechanical device that includes computer hardware and software that allow the robot to perform functions autonomously. An example of a robot is a cruise missile that can be configured to fly to a particular target without being remotely guided. Sensors on the cruise missile can output data which is compared to internal databases to allow the cruise missile to adjust its flight pattern to ensure that the cruise missile reaches the intended target.
While the cruise missile is a military robot, consumer-level robots have been introduced to the market. For example, a vacuum cleaner has been configured with motors and sensors that allow the vacuum cleaner to autonomously vacuum a particular area and return to a charging station. In another example, robot lawnmowers have been introduced, wherein a user of the robot lawnmower defines a boundary and the robot lawnmower proceeds to cut grass in an automated fashion within the defined boundary.
Technologies have developed to enable some robots to be given instructions from remote locations. In other words, the robot can be in communication with a computing device that is remote from the robot, for example, by way of a network and the robot performs actions based on the instructions provided. This can be termed a “robotic telepresence,” as a remote user participates in the environment in which the robot is located. In one type of robotic telepresence, a remote user may wish to communicate with a person in the robot's environment.